User talk:Yami Michael
User talk:Yami Michael/Archive1 * User talk:Yami Michael/Archive2 * User talk:Yami Michael/Archive3 * User talk:Yami Michael/Archive4 * User talk:Yami Michael/Manga and Anime __TOC__ Antares, the Stinger Assassin to Antares, the Poison Assassin You might not believe so, but the name was actually more accurate the way it was. 毒針 (dokuhari) refers to, with the closest english translation a "stinger", or the "sting" such as that of a hornet (毒針 redirects to that page). Poison would be 毒 (doku) by itself. 針 (hari) is like a needle, or a pin. "Antares, the Sting Assassin" might even be a better name (I called him Stinger Assassin as that seems to be what Wizards would have named him), but either is more accurate than poison. Blackworm Bloodworm 06:46, March 31, 2011 (UTC) Yami, what are you doing undoing all my work on DM-39? It looks like your little brother went in and reverted it or something. Seriously, at least give me some reasoning and headway before making any major changes next time, please. Blackworm Bloodworm 23:04, April 4, 2011 (UTC) - If Ryoma translated it that way then it's fine. I was the one who changed Amaterasu's name. Look, the TCG is done. There's no real reason to stick with those innacurate names anyway. The naming schemes for Mecha Del Sols in the original JP version is "Kōki" which means "Light Weapon." This is the JP version, so it's best to stick to original names for accuracies instead of treating the name the TCG used to use as the be-all end-all flr naming schemes. Some of them were admittedly accurate, but not all. If you have anymore questions, contact me. ~ Brandnewkid, secondary translator; editor(which btw, I'm fixing the old Phoenix saga sets as some cards are still inaccurate). * I had done the Amaterasu change a week or so again now, following Ryomas translation. I seem to have 2 different opinions on what to use regarding OCG/TCG naming, and each time I change it to one, it seems to change again. I did fix the gallery to use the other "sting" for Antares, but I havent been doing the back and forth for Amaterasu. Yami Michael 03:50, April 5, 2011 (UTC) ** Well, I'm genuinely confused about that because the naming pattern for Mecha Del Sols had been established a long time ago. It's not like her title is spelled any differently than the other non-evolution ones. On the bright side, changing Mir Spark to Miele Spark and the creature its named after conversely, had never crossed my mind. The Great Mecha King and the Initiate with those names are one in the same, so that's definitely a more accurate translation, props to that. One thing you might want to look at though, are Kankuro and Khancrow. That edit to his name does not coincide with your earlier decisions to anything w/ his name. I'm fine w/ either, but either call them all "Khancrow", or call them all "Kankuro"; inconsistency is the enemy. - 04:44, April 5, 2011 (UTC) * Unless I missed somerhing on a card, everything was changed to Kankuro now. Ive been very careful with any edits recently making sure any page that has a card listed gets changed to reduce any un-needed redirects. If a card like the "Mir Spark" got changed, I would make sure both the dm-39 set and its dm-39 gallery got changed. Ill have to look into the Amaterasu thing more. Hey, you forgot to put the 'shuffle your deck' part in the Hogan's Blaster's effect. Without it this card is pretty friggin' scary... Help!! Where do you guys play duelmasters? is there a place for everyone to play dm? * In person, nowhere. There is a few places online they play or look for others tho, www.kaijudoportal.com/ , http://www.tradecardsonline.com/ , www.duelzone.org or http://duelmastersglobal.forumprofi.de/index.php you might want to look at though. Yami Michael 01:22, April 10, 2011 (UTC) * Then, you all don't play duel masters in real life only virtually? ** Sadly, yeah. I do have my brother to play against, but no-one from any of these sites in real life to play against. Lack of other aussies that play. ** Maybe, we can meet out some other times ** U got fb? wads the name? ** Katsuta to Katta name change I'm sorry, but I got Katta's name wrong. It isn't "Katsuta." I'm sorry, I looked It up and my sources said that the kanji of his name is "Katsuta," but I guess it's Katta in this case. So is there anyway to rename all the pages that say "Katsuta" to "Katta?" ~ BnK. * For character names, I was actually seeing "http://www.shopro.co.jp/tv/duelmastersv/chara/index.html" as being fairly official on it. Oh, 'kay, so I was right. But in the series they call him "Katta." Must be a nickname. So, I guess we should call him "Katsuta 'Katta' Kirifuda?" on his page? To include the "Katta" nickname. Also, for trivia, we can put that while Shori(his father)'s name means "victory, and Shobu's means "challenge," Katsuta's name means "winning big." * Sounds good to me. Duel masters cards You know where to buy duel masters cards? * Unless you have stores near you...Ebay. 08:21, April 13, 2011 (UTC) * What stores? Whats the name? * What website does you all go to watch duel masters? Thank You Hey, Yami. It's really nice to see that the wiki I started so long ago has come this far relatively quickly, even getting mention on TV Tropes of all places! Anyway, I'm proud of the work you have put into maintaining the wiki and letting grow as it did. Keep it up, I'm proud that something I started actually ended up being a success! EHeroFlareNeos 03:41, April 19, 2011 (UTC) * Well, I put it on http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/TheWikiRule, but no clue who did http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/DuelMasters. Glad it grew like this as well. :P Yami Michael 11:02, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Are You Interested in Scripting Duel Masters Victory? I have the dialog down, it's just that I don't have a computer, so I can't sub them myself. Or maybe, we can put episode scripts on each individual episode pages? That way we don't have to worry about getting accounts suspended if we sub the episodes like mine did a long while back when I used to sub Charge. * Scripts and more detailed story for the episodes? Of course. Not gonna host the episodes though, so they stay up longer. Its funny you bring that account suspension up, as I only recently saw that a BrandnewKid had been taken down on YT by Shogakukan. :P Cant remember how I ran into it, haha. Yami Michael 15:56, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Do You Live in a City w/ a Kinokuniya Book Store? Because I was browsing through their store in NYC and they had a few DM volumes. Mostly Star Cross though. Next time I'm there, I'm planning on picking up SX volume 8 - the final volume aka the one where Shōbu becomes a Super Saiyan, lol. * I looked it up, and sadly do not. The best I get is borders, and they don't feature non-english manga. Just had to mention Most likely thanks to Solar Rabit, but http://supersolenoid.blog63.fc2.com/blog-entry-713.html had mentioned both this and the HK wiki. Makes me glad to be mentioned. Just wish I could communicate with them. :P Yami Michael 11:17, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Hmm ... If I can get some contact information, I can work out a way we can establish contact with them. Same goes for the Hong Kong wiki. I am kinda knowledgable in Chinese. ~ BnK Edit: It appears that the Korean version of Duel Masters is called "Duel Legend" and is as recent as the Japanese version? Sweet to see that the game is still flourishing in Asia. * Yeah, I tried to post a comment to the blog in English and then google translation, but when I put the translation back in english...it was a bit Engrish, haha. I had heard a while ago that it was Duel Legend, and had the card art for the white bordered Bolshack Dragon for a while now, but I had issues navigating the rest of their forums to look around, but it was too much to translate and browse. :P Solar rabit that I mentioned earlier has done a few fixes here as a user, and do significant work on HK wiki, since they even use my image-naming and similar cardtables (which is a good thing!). Yami Michael 16:26, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Episode Scripts So, I did the script for episode 1 and you can view it on it's page. However, I ask that no one may edit the episode scripts and summaries without your or my consent along with a decent explanation for the change(s). * After the scripts are done, I could lock them so anonymous users cant edit. I know there was minor things for the script I might change (Katta to Katsuda), and just testing formatting. Guess I have a few new things to test around on the wiki. :P Suggestion For Card Pages I suggest that on cards that are OCG-only, we rename the "OCG Name" portion of the template to "Literal Name." This is because having "OCG Name" on cards that are from the OCG implies that there is an official TCG version of it, especially since a lot of cards are translated using TCG naming schemes. Or would that be a bit much considering the number of card pages we have? * I will be testing a few new things or trying a new cardtable regarding this. I already have 2 basic tables, "table2" with most details, and "table3" that also fits in the ocgeffect (It has a list of what cards use which table, so I know if the card is "complete" or not). Similar to the Yugioh tables, I want to see if I can make a distinction for Kanji/Kana, or in the very least, 2 seperate lines for the OCG name. Probably Kanji and Translated/Literal Name. Yami Michael 04:12, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Kaijudo: Rise * Hey there :P. Don't worry, I've been tracking information on this series since I had heard about it, just never got around to getting it on the wiki, so thanks. :P Welcome to the wiki, and hopefully we can both enjoy this series. No clue on whether it will be one of the Japanese stories like Duel Masters Cross Shock: Episode Listing that just ended, something like Duel Masters Victory that is just beginning, or a whole new English season. Either way, I cant wait, and hope that this site helped changed their mind even just a little to bring the show back. :P I can dream, cant I? Yami Michael 14:23, April 30, 2011 (UTC) * Not exactly what I meant. I was saying that it could just be a basic image for display, and from what I remember, quite an older one, considering that Cross NEX was out in 2009. Maybe that shows that it might be the Cross/Cross Shock season that's being dubbed, which is what I expect rather then DM-Zero/Zero-DM, but I'm really thinking the image is just an image, and not confirming that its Shobu or not. Outside of that short desc on the newsites, we have no confirmation whether it will be him or not. Yami Michael 15:25, April 30, 2011 (UTC) ** Not sure why you did 1 and 2, but ok. Yami Michael 16:26, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Bombazar/Bolbalzark Bombazar, Dragon of Destiny should be added to the "Bolbalzark and Sword Flash" catergory, because in the OCG it's name is「無双龍機ボルバルザーク」- "Bolbalzark, Matchless Dragonmech." All of Shobu's Samura/Dragons are Samurai-race versions of his older Dragons, and Bolbalzark Sword Flash is Bombazar/Bolbalzark Samurai-fied. Card table order Hi, I have a little question, because I'm a bit confused by your edits of my changes. I changed the order of the columns of the card tables in the edit text several times, so it matchs the order of the columns how they are presented on a standard card article (just to have a logical order when editing, it does not change the appearance of the table anyway). But I noticed you undid this edits in some cases. So I simply wanted to ask you why. Tersos 15:14, May 14, 2011 (UTC) * Honestly, there's really no reason. I'm just minor OCD'ish in that regard, even though as you said, it ends up changing nothing anyway. I did actually start taking out the race/power off some spells, but obviously, that doesn't matter either. Lets just chalk this up to me being weird. Sorry for any confusion. Yami Michael 15:53, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Anything You Need Me to Do? So after many trials and tribulations, I've got my new laptop, so I'm able to make a lot more changes and such now. Anything you need me to do to break this baby in? XD. *Not quite sure on breaking it in, per se, but the latest 2 victory episodes could use a Phonetic+English translation. :P Yami Michael 05:09, May 20, 2011 (UTC) Artist galleries What do you think of the idea of adding a gallery page for every artist to this wiki? It should list every card which's artwork was designed by that artist (including alternate artworks, if the artwork changed totally). Of course that clould imply some work. Tersos 10:44, June 3, 2011 (UTC) * Getting each artist linked is easy enough, categorising each card with the artist would take way too much tho. *A simple way of doing it would be just change the card table to autolink the info in artist, however when dealing with cards from multiple sets that either have the set number, or other artists, it would add into a few issues. On each artist page, even before creation, it can be easily seen with "whatlinkshere" to see cards done by the artist, so compiling lists (and as a result, galleries) of cards done by each artist. Its only just recently after getting the missing promo/early-dmc packs that this could even work well. Of course, even though I had recently started to add each set to early cards to show each release, I did kinda skip over additional artists (And flavor, but a lot arent findable in text form, I've looked). Since pictures would be easily added in either slideshow/regular gallery, designing those pages are easy at least. One thing that might help though is I have a few important bookmarks. Some are actual sites ran by the artists, and theres also another "DM artist wiki" that has links to their webpages, which is ofcourse where a lot of the specific card arts come from. When im not lazy, I'll get them off the laptop and post them here or whatever. Ill probably even make a test page, and try to get the page design down. In the worst case, I might have to just add some form of "artist1/2/3" to the card table. Lots to do, lots to do, and im rambling. edit: Of course, there is the option of manually searching a card artist and adding "[[]]" around each artist and doing it that way, but that also has the option of being slow. And we are talking about 4-5k cards here... Yami Michael 12:18, June 3, 2011 (UTC) Thx for your permission. I will add artist categories. i will work maybe for 1 small race in 2 days and some cards that i accidentally seeing. P.S sorry for my bad english WereborG 14:18, June 7, 2011 (UTC) ** I actually told you to stop adding the artist, and was going to see if there was a much faster way with the card tables. Yami Michael 01:18, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Psychic Link and Link Release hi......I'm big fan of Duel Masters. Can help me to understand Psychic Link and Link Release effect? * This was my understanding of it, copied from forums. We have ガイアール・カイザー (Gaial Kaiser) ブーストグレンオー (Crimson Lord Boost) and ドラゴニック・ピッピー (Draconic Pippi). Respectively they, are all fire Psychic Creatures. 8/6000, 5/3000 and 3/2000+. At the beginning of your turn, if you have all 3 of them in your battle zone, you may flip each 3 at once. Dragonic Pippi has the Psychic Link ability. Together they create "Kaiser King Dragon, Raging Dragon Lord". "Kaiser King" destroys ALL of the opponents creatures with less power then it when it attacks, and also has a new "Link Release". When "Kaiser Wing" would leave the battle zone, you return one of the parts to the hyperspatial zone, and flip the other 2 cards back to the regular psychic side. I proper write-up on this is meant for the card mechanics/psychic creature page, just a lot of stuff is being prepared for DMR-01 atm. :P Yami Michael 17:53, June 21, 2011 (UTC) page for soul just suggest. how about making a page about soul. the soul arent like the other abilities (printed in effect colums), they even have evolution from creature that have the designated soul 06:37, June 25, 2011 (UTC) * Its rough, but if you want something, try User:Yami_Michael/Soul. Yami Michael 11:18, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Spirit/Elemental This wikia often varies between using Spirit (Five Star, Spirit of Luck, Sun's Creed, Spirit of Revelation) and Elemental (Marsyas, Sun Elemental, Silk Do Gyupel, Protection Elemental) for OCG only Angel Commands. We need more consistency here, unless the OCG names actually do translate to both "Spirit" and "Elemental". BlitzerRyuusei 19:51, July 1, 2011 (UTC) * I guess I'll have to check out the kanji for the cards and take a look when I can, although I'm sure BNK can probably explain it. Yami Michael 03:26, July 2, 2011 (UTC) HI Hi i'm Pragna from India. I like Duel Masters very much, can update new DMR-01 set. It came in public but not in wiki. I wanna know about those cards. Plz update it. BTW if u have facebook id plz add me Subhrangshu Mondal(Riki), Pragna is my brother, my real name is Subhrangshu. Demonic Eye Template I noticed that the clan of knights of the "Demonic Eye" has some value regarding the background story, so I made a template for them. Let me know if you like it and feel free to edit or even delete it if you think that it's totally crap.